


Midnight

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Racing, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Leather Jackets, M/M, Motorcycles, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Racing, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Natasha drags Steve out for a night he wasn't expecting, but will enjoy anyway.





	Midnight

Steve couldn’t help but hear his mother’s voice as Natasha dragged him out. “Nothing good happens after midnight,” she always said. “You need to be careful about the people you surround yourself with. People may put on a nice smile for you, but you never know what they’re hiding.”  
  
Right now, Steve would settle for knowing what Natasha is hiding. Knowing what she wanted Steve for on a Saturday night. She knew he was gay, and Steve knew Natasha had a boyfriend, even if Steve hadn’t met him, so anything of that nature was clearly out the window.  
  
But Natasha refused to explain herself. “You’ll see, and when you do, you’re going to love it,” was all she had said to Steve. Well if he wasn’t going to get enough sleep tonight because of this, he certainly wasn’t going to love it.  
  
Natasha drove Steve to the other side of town. Which didn’t take that long considering the size of this college town. When they finally got to wherever Natasha dragged Steve, she brought him into an empty garage. There was only one other person in there, a blond man working on an old motorcycle. Natasha walked up to the man immediately and put one hand on his shoulder. The man turned up to Natasha, smiled and stood up to kiss her.  
  
“Steve,” Natasha said, while signing to the man, “this is my boyfriend Clint. Clint, this is Steve.”  
  
Steve shook the man’s head. “How do I say ‘Nice to meet you’ in sign language?” he asked. Natasha showed him, and Steve repeated the sign to Clint.  
  
Clint signed it back, then continued saying something Steve couldn’t understand.  
  
“He’s happy to finally meet you,” Natasha translated, “I’ve been saying a lot about you.”  
  
“Hopefully only the good stuff,” Steve replied.  
  
Natasha laughed. “Like there isn’t anything bad to say about you.” Clint signed something to Natasha, then walked towards one of the garage doors. “He said that if we don’t hurry, we’re going to be late.”  
  
“To what?” Steve asked. Natasha only smiled back at him. “C’mon, we’re already here. Just tell me.”  
  
“And ruin the surprise?” Natasha followed after her boyfriend. With a sigh, Steve followed her.  
  
Steve hadn’t expected to see what he did. The door led out to a large street with a decent sized crowd on either side. Steve couldn’t see over the crowd, but Clint and Natasha were pushing through the crowd, and Natasha motioned for Steve to follow. What Steve saw when they broke through the crowd surprised him even more.  
  
“You brought me to an illegal motorcycle race?”  
  
Natasha shrugged. “Clint’s been working on motorcycles his entire life with one of his best friends. It’s a way to make money, and what else are we going to do here.”  
  
Though Steve had to admit that Natasha was right about one thing. He was enjoying himself.  
  
Or rather, seeing the two racers in all the leather they were wearing. His staring must have been obvious, because Natasha leaned over to him and whispered—well, as close to a whisper as she could get in the crowd—to Steve, “The one on the left with the star on his arm, the Winter Soldier, that’s Clint’s friend. He’s also bi and single.”  
  
Steve didn’t react. He hoped that Natasha wouldn’t see him blush.  
  
Before Steve realized it, the race had started. It ended the same way, over before Steve could fully register it. The Winter Soldier had won.  
  
Natasha and Clint were collecting and distributing the winnings from the race. Steve stood by himself and let the crowd move around him. Most of them went up to the Winter Soldier to congratulate him, a few even getting his autograph. Steve just watched, trying to be as uncreepy as possible.  
  
But eventually the crowd died down, and Natasha rejoined her abandoned friend. “You need to get his number,” she told Steve. He blushed, and this time Natasha saw it. “Go on, I’m sure he would love to hand it out.”  
  
Steve went to say something to protest, but then the Winter Soldier finally took off his helmet. He had long dark hair, which didn’t look all that great considering he had been wearing the helmet. But Steve could imagine what the man would look like when he got the chance to get his hair in order. Add that to his strong jawline, and the level of scruff that Steve found divine.  
  
His response to Natasha was, “Hughhh.”  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “Do you want his number or not?”  
  
Steve nodded.


End file.
